The project is to develop techniques to image biological environment - polyurethane interactions. (Segmented polyurethane elastomers (SPUE) are widely used in biomedical devices due to their physical toughness and biocompatible properties.) The approach utilizes correlative video-enhanced LM, HVEM, and HR-SEM to examine cellular and extracellular matrix protein responses to SPUEs.